Talk:Malachi/@comment-29247397-20161005205941
So I'm going to answer some of the questions here, if I'm not clear, feel free to ask me for details, english is not my native language. To get Malachi, you need to have access to the''' Time Traveler Shop'. The Shop appears only if you have something to spend in it, that means you need a hero on gold star and minimum 20 ss of your gold star hero. Yes this is why Malachi has been created, to spend the soulstones that you have in excess. ''gold star hero is a hero which both have his breakout level and bonus multiplier bars full (10/10 on both bars). Those bars can be filled once your hero has reached 5 stars. At this moment, you'll be able to spend 10 ss each time to have a chance to make your hero even stronger. Note that with each try, you just have a small chance to succeed, so if you are the luckiest man on earth, you'll just need in theory 100 ss to fill your bars from 5 stars to gold star. But in reality it takes 300~500 ss to go from 5 stars to gold star. But not all gold star heroes can make the time traveler shop appear, just the heroes that are NOT available in shops (except gold shop). Some examples: Pandarus won't work because you can buy his SS in the Hero brawl shop. Likewise, Mira and Gerber won't work because they are available respectively in island crusade and abyss shops. So heroes like Uther, Aurai, Diaochan work because you can't buy directly their ss in any shops. You just have a small chance to get their ss in gold shop, or in dungeons. When you finally have one or more hero to gold star who's not available in shop, you just have to play dungeons like you always do to get runes and you'll have a chance to make the shop appear ( if you have a minimum of 20 of its ss). You'll see a popup if he appears. If you have just one hero that meet the requirements, you'll be able to buy 3 different chests with 20, 50 or 100 ss of your gold hero. If you have more than one hero that meets the requirements , you'll still have access to the three different chests and the costs will be the same but it will be aleatory in ss from any of your gold star heroes. For example if you have Uther and Aurai that meet the requirements, one time the first chest could be in Aurai ss, the second too, and the third in Uther ss. Another time, it could be 20 Uther ss, 50 Uther ss and 100 Aurai ss. It is purely random. It is recommended to buy the 50 or 100 ss chests and not the 20 ss one. Because, you can imagine, the more ss it costs the greater the rewards are. In the 100 ss chests, you'll have a small chance to have a gold rune, or gold fragments but in 50 ss chests the best you could have is a purple rune or purple fragments. In chests there are always Malachi ss. In the 100 ss chest you'll have an average of 15 Malachi ss, 1500 shadow essence, a rune or fragments, xp elixirs and salable items. Note that once you made the shop appear, it will be available for an hour only. So it's possible to make it appear multiple times, by sweeping dungeons at different times of the day.